The twisted life of sarah's
by Heavenly-Being
Summary: Yeah... i've change the title its because i thought i want to focus on sarah more. Summary: It all started with her fight with lorraine. That fight was big... and wierd, But then her life starts to twist... Hoc can it twist you ask? Just read it :
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle between Lorraine and Sarah**

I DO NOT OWN CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN

* * *

I haven write any stories in a looooooooooooooong time. This is just a short fic. Im bored so.. I wrote this! Please Review!

Nora: 25

Charlie: 23

Lorraine: 18

Henrey: 16

Sarah and Jake: 15

Kim and Jessica: 13

Mark: 11

Mike: 9

Nigel and Kyle: 6

"Family meeting in 5 Minuets!" Tom shout. All of his children ran to the living room after they heard this. When everybody is ready, Tom cleared his throat.

"Ok so your lovely sister, Lorraine wants to be a model. And we know that she can make it. She can be big! And she is going to try out tomorrow. I want all you guys to support her. Ok?" he said

Lorraine smiled to her siblings. She is really happy that her parents finally lets her to be a model. She wants to be a model for like forever.

" Try out? Whats so big about modeling anyway? Its not like models use their brain anyway! Unlike Hockey. Hockey needs strategy. Models just walk!" Sarah said sarcastically. Jake gave her a high five.

"Oh lets see if you can do it Ms. Smarty Pants! You wont even last a minute before they kick you out from the casting room" Lorraine said

"We dont know that yet Barbie! What if I can beat you?" Sarah said, challenging her.

"Woah, you want to try out too? You can possibly get any job!" Lorraine said.

"You want to try out too honey?" Kate said

Sarah look at Jake. She gave her a sign.

Jake knows that she is questioning him, will he let her tomboyish sister be a model? Maybe she wont even last that long, but its worth of try. I mean She is pretty. Prettier than Lorraine.. Since she doesnt wear any make ups. Jake gives her a nod.

"Yes mom. I want to, and lets see who will get a job tomorrow barbie" Sarah said.

"Oh im so scared..." Lorraine said....rolling her eyes.

"Its good then. Both of you are trying out. Lets support them OK guys?" Tom said

After the family meeting is done, the younger kids has a meeting on their own.

"Why do you even want to be in that stupid show?" Kim said

"well I want to show barbie that im better then her. That she's nothing!" Sarah said

" So its a prank?" Mike said

" yeah you can say that" sarah said

"Than we will support you" Jessica said

"Thanks guys, but im sick already I dont want to wear those skirts and make ups" Sarah said

"Dont worry sista, i'll be tehre for you" Jake said

"I regret saying that to Lorraine. I shouldnt say that she would win... i just know it" Sarah said

"Hey youre the one who said that" henrey said

"Well i wasnt thinking! I got my period today and my stomach really hurts" Sarah said

"Oh that explains everything. But promise me tommorow you wont mock the guys from the modeling academy" Jessica said

"yeah.. i'll try" Sarah said

"Are you going to be a barbie to?" Mark said

"Of course not Mark. As soon as i come back tommorow, i promise i will play sports with you guys and pull some pranks on Lorraine. Deal?" Sarah said

"Deal" Every body said

And the day ends with a big group hug

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know i know to short and its not really ordinary. But thats what i come up with. I'll update as soon as possible. But that is if anybody actually reads this. So please leave a review! Let me know if u want me to update :D. And if u do, I'll update this as soon as possible i promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I do not own Cheaper by dozen

"Wake Up Sarah you have get ready!" Jake said to Sarah.

"Urgh I dont want to wake up I rather die" Sarah said

"Come on Sarah, if you manage to get a job you will get paid and you will make a fortune AND you can by a new skate board" Jake said to his younger sister. Even he is older only by 6 minuets.

"Fine!" Sarah said.

She throw her blanket away, punch her pillow and take a shower. After that she wears her Ryan Sheckler Shirt and her favorite jeans. She then walk down stairs. She notice Lorraine wears a lot of make ups. Lip gloss, eye liner, blush....

"Hey Barbie! You are not suppose to paint your face! You can borrow my drawing book if you want! I dont know that you are that poor, you cant even afford to by a drawing book!" Sarah said to Lorraine.

"Whatever Idiot." Lorraine said rolling her eyes.

"Sarah Honey you are not wearing that! Wear the blue dress you have!" Kate said.  
"No way mom I dont want to wear a dress" Sarah said

" I said put on the blue dress!" Kate said

"NO MOM HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DONT WANT TO WEAR A DRESS?" Sarah scream.

"Is that how you talk to your mom?!" Kate said

"Whatever I dont want to wear a dress. Im wearing this shirt and this jeans and thats it" Sarah said

"Ok then..." Kate said...giving up

"Lorraine honey you look beautiful" Kate said to Lorraine.

Lorraine smiled.  
"OK you guys we are going now" Tom said

Sarah walk to the car. All the way to the casting place, she text massage Jake.

"Ok we are are here. Now all you have to do is wait until they call your name. Understand?" Tom said.

Both Sarah and Lorraine nod.

"Lorraine Baker?" A girl called Lorraine's name.

Lorraine walk to casting room.  
"Hey I'm Lorraine Baker. Nice to meet you" she said.

"Nice to meet you too. Can I ask you to wash your face? We have to see the real you and with all that make up" The designer who is casting her said.

He gave her a wet tissue. Lorraine wash her face.

"Thank you. My name is Christian Siriano. Im going to have a fashion show next week. So can you give me a walk?" He said

Lorraine walk for him.  
"Thank you we will give you a call if you made it" He said.

Lorraine walk out of the room. She smiled to her mother. Giving a sign that she did well.

"Sarah Baker?" the girl called Sarah's name.  
Sarah walk to the room.. not caring that everyone is looking at her.

"Hey" She said shortly.

"Hi. You are Sarah Baker I suppose?" Christian said.

"Yeah.." She said

"Are you some how related to the other girl. Whats her name..." Christian said.

"Lorraine? Yeah..." She answered.

"You look like you're a tomboy" He said

"I am" Sarah answered.

"Ok then give me a walk please" He said.

Sarah walk. She just did her usual walk. She doesnt care if she got the job or not.

"Thank you we will call you if you got the job" He said to Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Enjoy :)

"What do you think about the girl with the pigtails? I mean sure she a little rough but we can work on that, cant we?" He said.

"I suppose you are right. And we need someone with an attitude like that to lighten up the show. But what about the other girl?" The other guy said.

"well...."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kate is picking Jake and Sarah from their Skate board lesson.

"Mom I dont feel well..." Jake said to his mom.

With that he collapsed.

"Jake? Jake?!" Kate panic.

"Dude what happen?" Sarah panic too.

They quickly carry his body to the car and went straight to the hospital.

As soon as they got to the hospital the doctor observed him. He then talk to Kate.

"Kate Baker?" he said

"Yes. How is he?"

"Im really sorry to tell you this. There is a tumor in his body and that tumor needs to be remove as soon as possible. That means he needs Surgery." he said

"How much does it cost?" She said

"About 3000 dollars" he said

"What?! I dont have that much"Kate said

"Well its up to you. He could die..." the doctor said.

Sarah is shock when she heard this. Her favorite brother? He cant die.

"I Have to find a job" she thought.

Her cell phone rang. She quickly answer it.

"Sarah baker?" The man said.

"Yes, why?" Sarah answered.

"Im Christian Siriano's assistant, my name is Jonathan Debussy and we want you to be in our fashion show next week. We will pay you about 3000 dollars a month. This whole month you are going to walk for our brand 3 times in each different cities, and you will have a photo shoot later on. So will you take this job?" Jonathan said.

"3000 dollars? Thats Perfect!" Sarah thought.

"Does that means wearing skirts and make up?" She said... she is hoping he would say no.

"No. We like your tomboyish personality. So you wont wear any skirt but you will still wear make up" He said to Sarah.

"I'll take the job BUT I want the money now. I really need it. My brother needs surgery so I need that money." Sarah said.

"Its settle then... I'll email the form OK? All you need to do is fill in your name, age, and sign it. Of course you need your parents to sign it. If you need anything call this number" Jonathan said. She then hung up the phone.

"What about Lorraine?" she thought.  
"and how the heck should I tell my family? I dont want to be a barbie! Sarah get a hold of yourself its for Jake" She said to herself.

So she plan on telling her family at dinner... Jake has always been there for Sarah, now is her turn....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

review please :) and tell how how you think the next chapter should be... and i'll think of it :D


End file.
